Regret and Sadness
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: This is an updated one shot of my first ever fanfic Regret.


**Ok people I don't own Harry potter J.K Rowling does.**

**This is my first ever fic, hope you'll like it. **

**Ok so I have added more to my Regret one shot and posted it here with a happy ending, hope you like it! **

**I know this one shot was uploaded before in my HHR oneshot story but today I kind of pissed of my brother and he in his infinite wisdom saw fit to log onto my account and delete that story.**

**Regret**

Regret and sadness, these were the two feelings she felt whenever she saw him. For 19 years it consumed her and made her remember the greatest mistake she ever made in her life, the mistake that broke the close friendship that they had, the mistake that cost her the love of her life.

Flashback

The battle was over, they had won and she had not spoken to him since she kissed Ron and now was looking everywhere in the castle for him. Finally after half an hour of searching she found him sitting on his bed up in his old dorm in Gryffindor tower.

She entered and sat quietly on Ron's bed as he finished a sandwich that Kreacher made for him. Five minutes later he finished and looked up at her and said just one word "why?" She just sat quietly and said "because I love him". He stared at her for a while before replying in a cold tone "and what about what we had in the tent, was that just some fling huh did you do that just to play with my feelings". A flash of pain crossed her face as she remembered when Ron left them how Harry consoled her, helped her through the nights and eventually showing her his love when they made love, it was at that time she knew that she loved Harry.

During the battle her logical mind fought with her heart and eventually her mind won. "No, I'm sorry Harry but we can't be together, you are supposed to be with Ginny and me with Ron"."No" screamed Harry "it does not have to be like that, I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life"."I'm sorry Harry" she said with tears in her eyes". With that said Harry just woke up and left and little did Hermione know that, that was the last time she would ever speak to him.

End Flashback

19 Years of silence from him and yet they know stand on the platform just a few meters from each other. Then she looked in hose green eyes of his and saw pain, sadness and … love. After all these years was there any hope that he still loved her, she knew that if they was then she would grasp it and never let go, these thoughts gave her hope as she walked to ministry to file for a divorce from her useless husband. Hope for a future with him as one never knows what the future holds.

Happiness and love that is what she felt. Here she was sitting on the back porch of their double story house in Godrics Hallow. Her two children were playing with their father in the pool screaming and laughing with glee every time he splashed them with water. Her third child with him was busy growing in her womb, it was almost time for him or her to come out and join the family. She just sat there content with life reading a rather steamy romance novel.

She put down her book and just watched her family, knowing that they would soon come to the house hungry for food. As she watched them she thought about her life before this one. She remembered the day she filed for divorce from her retard of an ex husband.

Flashback

It was one of the happiest days of her life. There was a lot of screaming from his part about her having an affair and that she was a fool for wanting to divorce him but she did not care, she knew that he was just a drunk idiot who was lazy and did not even have a job. It was a rather swift divorce and Ron to try to cause her misery used an old pureblood law to lay claim to the children, little did the fool know that even though they were her children she did not want anything to do with them as they came from Ron. Her children didn't even care about her because Molly had polluted their minds about how she was a mudblood and she was useless.

She then moved into a small apartment in London, hoping to live a quite life alone even though the man she loved was happily married to another woman. For a few months she lived her life blissfully away from Ron, she was barred from the Burrow as Molly thought she was a disgrace and her once friend Ginny stopped talking to her at all but she was most happy about her new life was Harry. He started visiting more often and actually started conversations with her, at times she even saw the spark flashing in his green eyes and it gave her hope which she held on to for dear life.

It was exactly five months after her divorce on a rather beautiful morning that she got news that made her want to scream for joy. She calmed down and read the headlines:

**BOY WHO LIVED DIVORCES CHEATING REDHEAD**

Yesterday in a stuffed courtroom, Harry Potter the boy who lived divorced his wife Ginny Weasley. He produced evidence that she was cheating on him with many men and even some woman. He also produced evidence that none of their children were in fact his. All of them had different fathers. Miss Weasley tried to claim money from him but he produced a pre nup agreement and shot her down.

Mr. Potter has now become the most eligible bachelor in wizarding Britain, who will be the new Mrs. Potter or will he remain a bachelor living his life alone. What about Hermione Granger, rumored to have been dating him in their youth, will she be his choice.

Past story on the Granger-Weasley divorce on page 5

That day as she went to work she had a extra skip in her step. Her day passed rather quickly and soon she found herself at home eating dinner. She contemplated flooing Harry and inviting him but chose not to as she thought it was too soon after his divorce. As she sat eating there was a knock on her front door. She walked to it thinking who it could be as she was not expecting any one at this time. As she opened the door she was greeted by a bouquet of white Lilly's. the person holding them moved them aside and she saw it was Harry. All pretence was thrown out of the window as she jumped on him and kissed passionately.

That changed both their lives, they both sat down and talked about their future with Hermione sobbing away with regret for leaving him and marrying Ron. As the night went on they found themselves in her bedroom, at first she was scared that he would not touch her because she used to be married to Ron but her fears were swept away when he made the first move. That night they made sweet passionate love.

Over time they started dating and soon she moved into Harry's house in Godrics Hallow. Her parents were ecstatic that she was finally with a good man and gave them their blessing. After 5 months of dating they got married saying that they didn't want to waste any more time. A few months before their one year anniversary Hermione gave birth to a set of twins, Abigail Lily Potter and Mathew James Potter entered the world of the living to two happy parents.

End Flashback

As she sat there thinking she felt a pair of strong arms surround her and a pair of lips kissing her forehead, she leaned into it and saw her children come towards her and sit next to her jabbering away. She looked into her husband's eyes and saw the love he had for her and she knew that she was now happy with a loving family and knew that her hope had been found, her hope for a better future.

**R&R**


End file.
